


Morgan

by notjustmom



Series: Pepperony [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: *****SPOILER******If you haven't seen Endgame, and do not want to know anything about the movie, do NOT read this. Come back later.This is the story about a certain dark-haired, brown-eyed girl, Maria Morgan Stark-Potts, and those who love her.





	Morgan

Morgan was born on her grandmother’s birthday. Right on time. Tony was strong enough to be at Pepper’s side and calmly coached her through it all. He never tired even as she looked up at him and shook her head, after twenty-three hours of early labor. He knew the stats for first time mothers, had gigabytes of charts on his secret server that he never showed her; he had known better. He simply smiled at her, kissed her fingers, and whispered, “just a little bit longer, Ms. Potts. You are so beautiful. I’ve never seen you so beautiful.” She rolled her eyes at him, then hissed, “it’s time, I need -” she squeezed his hand so hard he wondered if blood would ever circulate through it again, but he didn’t care. He looked over at the midwife who nodded at him. “Okay, Ms. Potts. It’s time to push, remember, you are a badass. You got this, we got this. Right?”

She glanced over at him and saw the light in his eyes, the light only she got to see. The love he had for her, and their unborn child made her shiver, then the next contraction hit, and she bellowed, then hoped she hadn’t broken any of his fingers, as the midwife gave her permission to push.

“You are so brave, Pep, so much braver than I will ever be. You got this, Honey. I’m not going anywhere, ever again. We got this.”

Ten minutes later, Maria Morgan Stark-Potts was born.

Pepper watched as Tony cradled their daughter in his hands, already telling her secrets, all the things he wanted to show her, all the places he would take her, the people she would meet, and of the big brother she would never get to see, but he was going to make sure she never forgot him. “His name was Peter. He was a good kid, brave and strong and so smart. Smarter than me. So much heart - oh! Pep! She smiled at me.”

Pepper looked up into his shining brown eyes and nodded. “Of course she did.”

“I didn’t think they knew how on their first day?”

“She knows who you are. She remembers your voice, from all those times you talked and sang to her. She knows you’re her daddy, Tony. She already knows you love her.”

“I do, Pep. I’ll never let anything hurt her.”

“I know, Tony, I know.”


End file.
